Hasta la eternidad
by kuromokona
Summary: bien la historia es de horror pero trate de hacerla lo mas gracioso posible jujuju hibari es un joven empresario que busca construir un hotel de lujo en africa donde conoce un sujeto extraño que lo guia a una bruja;  porque en africa no se; ps:lemon


(til death)

Hasta la eternidad

**mmmmmmmm pues quiero un 1827 **

**hibari es un importante empresario que obtiene todo lo que quiere pero no deves tenerlo todo en la vida o si?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de akira amano**

…

En algún lugar de África…

-_**como van las cosas**_-

-bien kyo-san todo sale de acuerdo al plan debería estar terminado en un par de semanas-

-_**um…**_.-

-lo siento kyo-san pero tiene que venir a la apertura del hotel-

-_**Chiiiiiiiiiiiii…¬¬-**_

-se que odia el calor y las multitudes pero es importante –

-_**no quiero**_-

-solo tiene que presentarse, saludar y podrá irse-

-_**mmmmm**_ –….

-colgó-le decía kusabe al grupo que lo acompañaba un grupo de hombres parecidos a el

-ha-suspiraron todos a la vez

-bueno así es el- dijo kusabe resignado

En Italia

Un joven apuesto de cabellos azabache y ojos ónix (ósea negros NA: es que así suena mejor _x3_) se alistaba para viajar pero solo con una pequeña maleta ya que planeaba quedarse máximo dos días saco su celular para llamar a su secretaria para que cancelara todas sus citas de la semana (porque si solo se quedara dos días, porque aprovecho la excusa jujujujuju)

-_**hibari-san que se le ofrece**_- contesto una linda chica de cabellos morados con un parche en un ojo (chrome dokuro)

-cancela mis citas de la semana y prepara te por si te pido que canceles la demás del mes-

-_**que ¡**_ -

-mmmmm-

-_**si de inmediato**_- ella sabía lo peligroso que era hacer esperar a hibari kyouya

-llámame cuando termines-

-_**espere, los pasos para el próximo mes**_-

-no si quieren verme que saquen otra cita-

-_**jai hibari-san**_-biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

En la oficina de hibari

- me colgó u¬¬ bueno mejor no lo hago esperar "_o me morderá hasta la muerte_"-la pobre chica se dedico a disculparse con un montón de gente peligrosa por más de una hora solo por el caprichoso de su jefe

- T-T bosu-TT-TT

En Italia

-chhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii odio los lugares cálidos- termino de empacar sus papeles para ir al aeropuerto-y para mi desgracia estará ese estúpido perro de los vongola (gokudera hayato) peor aun el maldito búho (mokuro) "lo peor es que no he conocido a su jefe y tengo que tratar con ellos"#¬¬-

En algún lugar de África

-hay que preparar todo para la llegada de kyo-san y para la fiesta de apertura-decía un kusabe muy tenso casi histérico

-**JAI..-**contestaron al uní sonó los que parecían sus clones (jejejeel resto del club disciplinario)

-si esto no sale bien kyo-san "nos morderá hasta la muerte"-

-por cierto quien tenía que recoger a kyo-san- pregunto uno de los clones de kusabe(que no se sus nombres)

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa u¬¬-

-…..- (pánico) corrían en círculos con cosas en las manos

-cálmense- grito kusabe-san-iré a buscarlo al aeropuerto ustedes terminen esto-

-suerte te extrañaremos-T-T

-todavía no muero "pero seguro kyo-san me mata"- T-T

En el aeropuerto

-los matare-#¬¬ hibari kyouya plantado en el aeropuerto sin la más remota idea de donde estaba el hotel -"definitivamente los matare por esto"- en eso un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos purpura se detiene frente a el (biacuran)

-no eres de aquí verdad-

-…-

-no deberías andar solo en este lugar, es peligroso, porque usan mucho la magia negra –

-y tú que sabes-

-yo soy de aquí por eso se eso es mas sé cómo hacerlas, debes de ser parte de la construcción del nuevo hotel si quieres te llevo voy para allá-

-si gracias "que molesto herbívoro pero me salvo ah u¬¬"-

20 minutos después… llega kusabe al aeropuerto u¬¬ …

-kyo-san seguro ya se fue – T-T "nos morderá hasta la muerte"

En el auto

Después de presentarse

-de verdad existe eso del vudú-

-si a veces se usan drogas para complementarlo pero es muy efectiva te aconsejo que no hagas enojar a nadie de aquí-

-mmmmm…..suena interesante-

-ya llegamos, lo siento tengo que encontrarme con alguien te dejo aquí-

-sí, gracias- hibari bajo del auto y camino con un aura demoniaca buscando a sus subordinados dispuesto a morderlos hasta la muerte o hasta hartarse lo que pasara primero pero se detuvo en seco con la escena con la que se topo se trataba de un ángel ablando con el estúpido perro de los vongola seguramente uno de los invitados

-wao- se quedo estático frete a aquel niño en eso entro corriendo kusabe par ver si había llegado su jefe pero choco y cayó sobre algo suave cuando abrió los ojos se declaro muerto se trataba de hibari pero este no parecía inmutarse por eso, tenía la mirada clavada en otra parte hibari solo veía al pequeño marcharse con el estúpido perro "que ya se va" se levanto a toda prisa para alcanzarlo tirando a kusabe pero no pudo alcanzarlo porque gokudera-kun le había serrado la puerta en la cara (intencionalmente) dejándole la nariz un poco roja

-aohh-dijo tocándose la nariz mientras kuasabe no savia si esconderse o plantarle cara

-kyo-san…-

-sí?-

-le ruego me disculpe por no ir por usted al aeropuerto –dijo con una pronunciada reverencia

-a si –decía medio atontado

-a si…°-° (shock) "kyo-san me preocupa su reacción" T-T le mostrare su habitación-

-si claro-

-sígame "me está ignorando completamente"-

-….-

-en un par de horas comenzara la fiesta tiene que presentarse por lo menos una hora-

-si-

- "que no hay reclamo ni no me órdenes ahora si estoy preocupado por usted kyo-san"-

En la habitación el azabache se arreglo mas delo normal (bueno no se arregla a si es que un poco es algo, no?) con la intención de encontrarse con ese niño(solo para hibari ya que tiene unos 20 años tsuna jejejeje) ya que le había llamado la atención (como no notarlo¬¬) después de un rato bajo (tarde…. NA:jejeje mejor dejo de interrumpir )estuvo ignorando a todos y muy cortés (para hibari) lo que alarmaba a sus subordinados que lo veían con miedo desde una esquina hibari buscaba al lindo animalito que se había encontrado en la mañana, después de todo le gustaban los animales pequeños, pero le hirvió la sangre cuando vio al menor con la persona que mas odiaba rokudo mokuro besando su mano de inmediato una aura asesina se izo presente relajando a sus subordinados por haber regresado a la normalidad, mientras hibari estaba que le hervía la sangre sele acerco otro personaje desagradable el maldito perro el cual retrocedió un poco ante su mirada

-deja de mirarme así, no te presentare al jefe si tienes esa cara lo asustaras-

-"Con lo que me importa en este momento"-

-o gokudera-kun ahí estabas – dijo tsuna con una cálida sonrisa

-"bueno ya me interesa"-

-"chií no quiero que se acerque al decimo pero él me lo pidió maldición" el es el decimo vongola-dijo a regaña dientes estirando su mano para que la tomara tsuna

-es un placer- dijo hibari quitándole la mano de tsuna

-está muy cortes¬¬- mientras hibari besaba la mano de tsuna mokuro y gokudera lo miraban con ganas de matarlo (no les gusta compartir que envidiosos)

-es un placer hibari-san he oído mucho de usted –

- por alguna extraña razón yo no he oído de ti dime tu nombre -

-decimo no le diga está muy raro (demasiado cortes)-

-Tsunayoshi- respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía su amigo

-ven tsunayoshi te mostrare el lugar–lo tomo de la mano dispuesto a llevárselo pero

-perdón no puedo, no me gusta ir con personas tan frias – lanzándole una mirada un tanto despectiva hibari se quedo de piedra no sabía porque pero creía que era culpa del peli azul que reía en la mesa de bocadillos casi señalándolo tsuna solo se dio la vuelta dejándolo en shock (ósea hibari siempre impasible pero es un decir)

-"esto no se quedara así el tiene que ser mío, después me encargo del cara de piña"-hibari se retiraba enfadado solo a un lugar pero fue llamado por kusabe

-kyo-san a donde va –

-ya me quede más de una hora me voy-respondió enfadado

Hibari salió de la fiesta solo para buscar el lugar que biakuran le había recomendado

Flash back

-si alguna vez te metes en problemas deberías venir aquí –dijo señalándole una pequeña cabaña que estaba escondida en el prado

-…-

-si la mujer que vive ahí es una bruja, es muy buena en lo que hace la he visto hacer todo tipo de cosas pociones de olvido, de control mental, hasta de amor-

-…..-hibari escuchaba con atención e interés

-si alguna vez vas dale esto – dijo estirándole una pequeña tarjeta –ella me conoce así te dará cosas de verdad porque como pareces turista seguro trataría de timarte-

-parezco turista?-

-o si habla, si solo un loco vendría con un traje a este lugar-

-…(ofendido)-

Fin flash back

Hibari se dirigía a la casa de esa mujer para ver si se podía hacer algo era una pequeña choza toco un par de veces y una mujer de color le abrió la puerta (jejeje solo por el cliché) lo invito a pasar y lo sentó en un sillón en la sala la choza estaba llena de cosas extrañas, gallinas velas y veía un par de cabezas reducidas y muchas otras cosas que no pudo identificar (es que se me seco el cerebro con la decoración imaginen típico de las películas)

-que buscas –dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta que le había dado biakuran a hibari

-necesito algo para controlar aun herbívoro-

-u¬¬ no entiendo mejor echare un vistazo en tu memoria piensa en lo que quieres-

-"no estará hablando enserio o si"-la mujer toco su frente y una luz blanca se hizo aparecer

-ya veo lo que quieres –se fue detrás de una cortina solo se oía como caían cosas (como cuando buscas algo y lo demás no te importa)-lo encontré-se acerco a hibari con una pequeña botella en las manos –dale una gota y te pertenecerá dale dos y será tuyo por toda la eternidad-le entrego la botella en las manos esperando la respuesta –vamos dilo gracias repite después de mi gra… cias..-hibari hizo una mueca de enfado y se sonrojo un poco nada que se notara pero al final solo hiso una señal de agradecimiento mientras salía la mujer solo frunció el seño diciendo que no era suficiente

-gracias- lo dijo como un susurro la mujer lo miro complacida lo guio a la salida

-no le des más de lo necesario-dijo la mujer mientras entraba a la choza hibari sin hacer el menor caso se fue después de un rato una hora para ser exacto llego al hotel (no estaba lejos pero se fue caminando del coraje) para su buena suerte tsuna se encontraba solo en el bar jugando cartas con kusabe se acerco por detrás de tsuna y le izo una seña a kusabe de que se marchara

-Perdón tsuna –san pero me tengo que marchar tengo que atender a los invitados mañana-

-si claro no pasa nada lo único malo es que no tendré con quien jugar-

-Yo puedo jugar contigo una partida-tsuna se volteo para encontrarse con hibari lo cual lo asusto un poco

-hibari-san de verdad quiere jugar creí que no le gustarían este tipo de cosas-

-me juzgas mal tsunayoshi-dijo tomando las cartas y barajándolas repartió, dijo

-quieres algo de beber –

-si gracias-

-que quieres –mientras ya estaba dentro del bar con dos copas

-mmmm vino estará bien- hibari sirvió las dos copas y el la de tsuna puso apenas una gota del frasco le ofreció la copa no sin antes reclamarse así mismo que lo que hacía era patético pero no le importo mucho

-toma-vio como bebía el vino completamente y se sobaba las sienes

-no hace mucho calor aquí?-tsuna se acerco a hibari de forma felina pareció perder el equilibrio hibari lo sostuvo

-si –no se pudo contener más y lo beso, un beso robado corto y suave tsuna lo alejo de un empujón y le dio una abofeteada

-no le permitiré que se propase con migo-dio la vuelta y se dirijo a su habitación

-"ja que idiota soy por creer que funcionaria, eso ni siquiera dolió"-fue a su habitación con la mejilla roja (si claro no dolio ¬¬ *nótese el sarcasmo*)

Habitación de hibari 1:00am (jejeje cambiare un poco el estilo de narración aquí porque no me acomodo)

Hace calor hibari se quito la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior -ahhhhhhhhhhh que lastima que no haya funcionado-quien toca, lo matare odio que me molesten en la noche

-hibari-san perdón por despertarte - tsuna se encontraba solo con un short corto una camisa de seda sonrojado con sus labios entre abiertos una imagen apetecible para cualquiera

-no hay problema pero que haces aquí –aparte de provocarme

– Deseo que hibari-san me hagas tuyo –queeeeeeeee si esto es una broma de verdad matare al culpable

-tsunayoshi-

-haz lo que quieras con migo- Hibari no sabía que decir pero su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo tomo a tsuna de la cintura y lo metió a la habitación lo recostó en la cama suavemente

-estás seguro tsunayoshi-

-si, Hibari-san me puede hacer lo que le plasca-dijo besando sus labios hibari no tardo en responder el beso

In hibari (como si lo contara hibari jejeje)

Mis manos estaban inquietas querían explorar todo su cuerpo una de mis manos se poso en su pierna mientras me comía sus labios eran adictivos los lamia y mordía

-mmnn..-metí mi lengua en su boca aprovechando que la abrió por el quejido de dolor, la recorrí por completo solo para sentir más de el

me deshice de su camisa con sumo cuidado como si se fuera a romper su cuerpo pero en cambio mis caricias eran bruscas temiendo que esto terminara como hace un rato besaba su cuello dejando marcas mientras mis manos jugaban con sus pezones estaban tan suaves y rosados que acerque mi boca para probarlos

-ahhhh hi.. Hibari-san-me enloquece oír mi nombre por tan brillante criatura (ya se que no es su nombre pero no suena kyoya) lo lamia y mordía un poco mientras que su mano se encargaba del otro era tan suave su piel como la de un durazno y tan dulce como uno

-no puedo aguantar…-dijo con voz ronca en el oído de tsuna mientras sus manos con desesperación se desasían de la ropa de tsuna y de la suya se coloco entre sus piernas y metió tres dedos en la boca del menor dándole a entender que debía lamerlos

-mn-el menor los lamia sensualmente incitando al azabache a seguir rápido ya que su miembro empezaba a doler saco los dedos de la boca de tsuna e introdujo uno sin cuidado alguno

-ahgggg…. .. Hibari-san- decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-aguanta pronto pasara "espero que pronto pase"-lo movía en círculos para dilatar la entrada cuando noto que salía y entraba con facilidad metió el segundo y el tercero hasta que sintió a el castaño mover sus caderas en busca de mas contacto cambio sus dedos por su palpitante miembro

-aaaaahh sácalo es muy grande itai- hibari se había introducido de una sola estocada para no lastimarlo mucho trataba de no moverse

-resiste –un par de lagrimas recorrieron el rostro del menor solo cuan do sintió que tsuna movia sus caderas empezó a moverse primero lento arrancando suaves gemidos de sus labios no paso mucho para que acelerara el ritmo de las envestidas -"que suave, porque es tan estrecho ahh.." mmnn mnng que estrecho estas tsunayoshi-

-mnnnnnnnn …. Ahhhhhhhhaa- salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como se estrechaban las paredes de ese lugar y no tardo en correrse dentro de tsuna y tsuna entre sus vientres se recargo en tsuna este solo se quejo un poco por el exceso de peso

-tsunayoshi…-dijo en susurro mientras mordía su oído

-mnhhh-

-listo para la siguiente ronda-

-O/O eh-

Y así pasaron una larga noche… jujujujujuju x3

A la mañana siguiente

-"que lindo se ve dormido"-pensaba hibari mientras acariciaba en cabello de tsuna, hibari se sentó en la cama y sirvió un poco de jugo en los vasos del buro sin poder resistir la tentación agrego dos gotas mas de frasco al jugo de tsuna (la poción, droga o como quieran llamarlo) (como apareció el jugo mmmmm….. todas las mañanas le llevan su desayuno *no seme ocurrió mejor excusa jejeje u¬¬*)

-tsunayoshi despierta-decía mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios (*tierno °-° es el apocalipsis T-T corran*)

-hibari-san- decía un adormilado castaño –buenos días- mientras abrazaba al azabache débilmente

-bebe esto –dijo mientras le daba el vaso de jugo hibari vio aténtame ente como lo tomaba al terminarlo el vaso cayó al piso y tsuna inconsciente en la cama hibari alarmado lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo con kusabe (kusabe siempre multiusos jajajaja) para llevarlo con un doctor o traerle un doctor

-kyo-san que paso-pregunto un alarmado kusabe

-no se-en pánico

-llévelo a la habitación iré por un doctor tranquilizase kyo-san-notando que estaba el borde del colapso mental rápidamente consiguió a un doctor a esa hora las 5:00am

-que pasa-llego un señor ya entrado en años a la habitación se acerco a la cama mientras tsuna se convulsionaba y decía cosas en un idioma extraño después de observarlo un rato el doctor dijo –esto no es medico aquí esto es muy común dudo que sobreviva la noche-

-que se supone que es lo que le está pasando-decía colérico pero sin gritar ocultando su mirada con su flequillo hibari quería respuestas y las quería ya

-magia negra alguien debe odiarlo mucho o desearlo mucho- decía mientras guardaba sus cosas retirándose

-a que se refiere u¬¬-eso le había dicho que era su culpa

-no hay nada que hacer solo esperar llámenme cuando termine – se fue de la habitación con kusabe dejando solo a hibari se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza en la cama esperando, como le habían dicho tsuna dejo de respirar a la media noche (moriré tsuna no TT_TT*sufro*) hibari se quedo en la habitación durante horas no dejaba a nadie entrar y ni siquiera daba señales de vida (sufre ya que fue tu culpa T-T) después de calmarse un poco se levanto y acerco al cuerpo frio de tsuna y beso sus labios

-perdón-dijo en susurro se levanto para avisar de su muerte cuando sintió que su brazo era tirado con fuerza tsuna lo había besado con fuerza

-hibari-san cuanto tiempo no-tsuna actuaba como si no le importara que había estado muerto durante un tiempo –ay se me rompió una uña -

-qué demonios pasa contigo me estuviste muerto y te preocupas por tus uñas –gritaba completamente alterado

-es verdad hay cosas más interesante que hacer-se le lanzo encima a hibari besándolo metiendo la lengua en la boca de hibari mordiéndolo al final

-espera sabes que no me puedo resistir mucho a ti y tenemos que hablar-

-te amo-dijo mientras desvestía a hibari sin pudor alguno, hibari no supo que mas decir solo se dejo hacer por el menor tsuna lo desvestía con prisa besaba su pecho fue hacia uno de sus pezones y lo mordía hibari solo gemía con las caricias del menor tratando de ser lo más silencioso que podía tsuna desabrocho su cinturón y bajo sus pantalones mostrando su ya erecto miembro hibari no sabía que pasaba hasta que sintió una húmeda lengua en su masculinidad la metió de lleno en su boca y hacia pequeñas estocadas con su boca los gemidos de hibari eran cada vez más sonoros cuando el menor saboreo el pre seminal se separo

-grrr porque te detienes –decía mientras trataba de sentarse –termina tu…..-quedo paralizado cuando vio a tsuna quitándose la ropa sensualmente una vez desnudo subió sobre hibari y se sento en su erección

-ahhhh- gimió hibari ante su sorpresiva acción-es….pera no te lastimaste-

-no te preocupes estoy bien –se auto penetraba con la erección de hibari este no tardo en correrse dentro de tsuna con un fuerte gemido ahogado por los labios de tsuna así pasaron barios días de sexo sin fin (jijijijiji^/^)casi no había contacto con el exterior hibari solo percibía un leve aroma a putrefacción pero lo ignoraba pero todo cambio el dia que hibari lo noto

-Que hace-

-haciendo la cena -tsuna cortaba fruta con sumo cuidado pero entro el maldito perro y abraso a tsunayoshi por la espalda mientras lloraba

-decimo porque pasa tanto tiempo aquí no lo soporto lo llevare a Italia le afecta estar aquí-T-T decía mientras lloraba a cascadas aun asi no se lo permitiría que se lo llevara pero quedamos estáticos cuando vimos el cuchillo en el estomago de tsuna gokudera se alejo aterrado trate de acercarme pero tsuna saco el cuchillo de su estomago y dijo

-demonios arruinaste mi ropa –solo podía imaginar nuestras caras de terror pero eso no sería lo peor toco el cuchillo y dijo

-no permitiré que me separes de hibari-san-corto su cabeza de un solo tajo el cuerpo cayo inerte sobre el tsuna solo lo empujo y me volteo a ver diciendo que se había roto la uña yo Salí con pánico del lugar que demonios había pasado no veía con claridad el camino estaba oscuro y pantanoso y solo oía su voz diciendo

-hibari-san no corras es peligroso y tenemos que pasar la eternidad juntos –ci en arenas movedizas esperando morir pero el llego con una antorcha tomo mi mano y me saco lleno de pánico le eche encima la antorcha y lo tire a las arenas movedizas corrí a la habitación me tire en el piso sentía que me daría un paro cardiaco pero solo me calme escuche pasos pero se trataba de mas de una persona biakura entro con el esqueleto de tsuna a lado (no quiero poner a tsuna desfigurado por eso me salto ese paso)

-debiste investigar bien el lugar donde querías construir y alas personas que te rodeaban –no entendía lo que decía me arastre a una maleta de la que saco un frasco con tetadrotoxina (veneno para los que le cayeran mal)lo bebió todo al instante murió…. …

La choza de la bruja

-que hago aquí se supone que…..-

-estarías muerto no me pidieron algo mucho peor para ti-decía la bruja-debiste averiguar de quien eran las cosas que tomabas no puedes arrebatar personas así sin mas –estava atado a una silla llego el esqueleto de tsunayoshi con una bandeja

-es hora de la cena hibari-san- also la tapa y ai estaba la cabeza de gokudera ayato la cual me miro y dijo

-que le hiciste al decimo-solo escuche mi propio grito desgarrador, veía su cuerpo muerto acercándose y susurro

-juntos por toda la eternidad hibari-san-

bueno me esforcé al máximo espero haya salido bien mokona: y ahora la moraleja de la historia hibari: cual pero si la dejaste bien abierta mokona: no es cierto¬¬ hibari:y tu no tienes moral no puedes dejar moraleja mokona:si puedo y es ... hibari:que onda con el silencio de suspenso dilo ya mokona:estoy pensando en una ya se as caso alas instrucciones de las brujas jojojoojoj hibari:estas loca arregla mi final arregla a mi herbívoro mokona:adios dejen comentarios (ignorando olímpicamente a hibari)


End file.
